


Witch Hour

by JazzIsHuman (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is a Witch Hunter except for the aliens, Keith is a witch, M/M, Princess Allura of Altea, Zarkon is a demon, altea is a country, witch hunter AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JazzIsHuman
Summary: In a world where you are either a Witch, a Witch-hunter or a normal citizen, we meet the newly apointed Witch-hunters Lance, Pidge and Hunk as well as their mentor Shiro, the lands hero. And Miss Allura, the princess of Altea.As Witch-hunters, Lance, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge get send out by the royal counselor, Coran, to find a specific Witch. One of the most powerful ones, whom need to help protect the Princess from the evil demon, Zarkon, who wants to take over the kingdom.But can they do it? Will the Witch even help? Or will he help the demon instead?(Voltron Witch AU)





	Witch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I made this... like the AU. I haven't seen any other story like this, so I will just assume I made it until someone tells me wrong.
> 
> Love Jazz and I hope you like the story.

"We have been walking forever!" Lance whinned at his friends and they stopped just to 'shh's him. Pidge and Shiro gave him a dirty look, but Hunk fell in step with him.

"Come on buddy, we have walked longer. This is nothing next to that desert we were in last spring, you 'member that?" Hunk asked, a light laugh slipped into his words. Lance's face broke into a smile and he gave Hunk a friendly punch to his oldest friends shoulder. He caught Shiro look at the two of them with a disapointed look and he felt himself crumble a bit under the intencity of the glare.

They arrived at a edge, where they were going to cross to get to where the Witch they were seeking last resided. They had been walking though a thick, unforgiveble jungle until now and what they saw shocked them all. They had seen many Witches houses, but this seemed... underwealming... and it wasn't at all what they excpected. It was a small shack in the middle of a... desert? _Goddamn it! We jinxed it!_ Lance thought as he shared a quiet and sumpathic look from Pidge, since she had only heard about the desert adventure he and Hunk had been on. It hadn't been pleasant at all.

"Ok, if you people are done chatting, we are on a mission here." Shiro schooled them, before he looked into the desert. It really didn't look like much. It wasn't like the usual Witch houses, which usually could get spotted half a mile away and just looked crazy! Some was more then 22 feet tall, others had weird etatchments and some even where a single color in multible shades, but this supposively  _Strongest Witch to date_ lived like a robber. How could they take him seriously when his house were like  _that_!

"Ok, how are we getting in?" Hunk asked as Pidge sat down and began drawing an attack plan with Shiro telling him what to do. It turned out their efforts weren't worth it as soon after she began, Pidge's paper flew into the air and other the pit. Soon a Witch appeared.

He had shoulder-long, black hair and was wearing a standard Witch hat, dispite many Witches seeing them as an offense to their being. Lance couldn't help that his eyes ran over the boy. He was slender and just flew there in the now wind-still air. He was wearing a big, just to big to be fitting, red shirt and a pair of black pants. He also wore a weird looking leather necklace that seem to be the only thing on him that also flew, where as his clothing seemed to sit normally yet it was flowding over his chest. And he was flowding there so casually, like he was used to Witch Hunters coming to get his help! Lance felt an imediate dislike to his calmness. He was a Witch! Witches shouldn't be relaxed when faced by Witch hunters!

"Wha-wha-wha?!" Lance let out, caursing all the others to jump into fighter stance. Everyone except for Lance. Lance just stood as a complete idiot in front of a Witch boy, just staring at him, not really registing the whole ordel. God, he needed to get himself together. He cleared his throat and went into fighter pose too. The Witch finally turned to look at them with a bored, then he turned on a wimp and threw the paper back to Pidge, who barely caught it, while chuckling. 

"Witch! We are not here to hurt you! We are here to request for you to come with us!" Shiro yelled at the Witch, as he tried to force a smile on his face to appear more friendly. But the Witch seemed to be more interested in Lance as he landed right before him, making Lance's heartbeat quicken. Shiro seemed to think it was just the Witch ignoring him and said, "I'm sorry, I'm talking to you." Like he was calling him out on it. 

"Yeah, yeah." The Witch said, amusement clear in his voice as he smiled at Lance, then he turned to look at Shiro with a lot of cockiness in his voice, "I just don't care... Shiro"

Shiro looked visibly disgusted as if having a Witch saying his name was the biggest offence in the world, where as Lance would love for him to say his name. Lance noted that the Witch had a really nice voice. The Witch walked up to Shiro and placed a hand on his chest, making Shiro grimas. Seconds later Shiro looked shocked. The Witch drew back and went to Pidge and Hunk and placed a hand gently on both their shoulders, humming. Lance had no idea what going on, but seconds later Pidge broke down with a big smile on her face and Hunk simply chuckeled and stood and waited for the Witch to get to Lance. Lance wasn't prepart, so when the Witch gently placed his hand on Lance heart, he got a little shock.

Before his eyes his parents appeared and soon his siblings joined, then his nieces and nephews, then grandparents and so on, until most of his family was right there in front of his eyes. He almost began crying. He hadn't seen then since he left to become a Witch-Hunter... that was over 6 months ago. "Interesting." A kind voice filled his ears as the warm hand on his shirt got taken back. Lance almost missed it. He missed his family, who slowly walked back into a blinding light. Then Lance was back on the edge. With the Witch standing right in front of him. He saw that Shiro looked like he had returned to his mind, Hunk looked like he had done before, except for the fact that he now stood with his hand on Pidge's shoulder as she finally had gotten up, both of them with smiles on their faces. "What the hell?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Found out that others have made versions of the Witch AU, but not exactly like mine. So mine is tecnically inspired by others, but have a hint of originality to it. Great! I think?
> 
> BTW Kieths looks are inpired by a picture I found on Google under
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/18/3b/5e/183b5ef5fb9f05b13c278160ea90a545.jpg
> 
> BTWA sorry that this chapter is so short, I just dont know how to make it longre then it curently is without messing something up.
> 
> Love Jazz


End file.
